Pass Me By
by AnnieAllyson
Summary: Edward estudia español, y se va en un viaje a México para perfeccionarlo, ahi conoce a una chica que nunca habia visto en la escuela, pero que que le revuelve la mente... one-shot


**PASS ME BY**

* * *

Sumary: Edward estudia español, y se va en un viaje a México para perfeccionarlo, ahi conoce a una chica que nunca habia visto en la escuela, pero que que le revuelve la mente...   


* * *

**A si claro, ni Edward ni Bella, ni crepusculo, ni los personajes que reconozcan me pertenecen, yo solo invente esta historia mientras esuchaba mi cancion favorita del momento, la letra de la cancion obviamente tampoco es mia, Pass me by pertence a R5... blahblahblahblah**

* * *

PASS ME BY

— ¿Recuerdas cuando nos conocimos?

— Claro que sí, ¿Cómo lo podrá olvidar?

— Pues…

— ¡Crees que ya no recuerdo! Estoy indignada Edward

—Solo bromeo, solo bromeo, pero ya enserio, éramos unos adolescentes estúpidos e infantiles

— ¡Oh sí que lo éramos! Bueno, ya no somos adolescentes, pero seguimos siendo estúpidos e infantiles

—Yo creo que somos más como aDORKables

—Si como digas Edward, pero volviendo al tema, si recuerdo como nos conocimos, y por cierto te volviste un acosador conmigo, a partir de entonces…

*Flash back*

**_Remember that trip we took in Mexico yea__  
__hanging with the boys and all your señorita_****_s._**

La cosa más loca que se les pudo haber ocurrido en el colegio es haber llevado a un montón de adolescentes de 15 años a otro país. Pero bueno ese viaje era necesario pero que todos pudieran practicar su español y recibir el diploma que los certificaba como hispanohablantes. Habían estudiado dos años español por las tarde en ese Colegio de Lenguas y un viaje a México durante un mes en el verano era como perfeccionarían su español y conocerían otras costumbres. Pero aun así un grupo de 40 "mocosos" de 15 años eran un desafío para solo 5 profesores.

Todos tenían prohibido decir una sola palabra en ingles durante ese mes, lo único que hablarían seria español, incluso entre ellos, si alguien hablaba inglés, perdían puntos.

— ¡Muy bien chicos! A partir de ahora serán viajes en carretera ¿entendido?

Exclamo un profesor a cargo, y fue seguido de uno coro de "Si, como sea"

— ¡Bien! No vamos a recorrer todo México, obviamente, pero les diré la lista de los lugares que visitaremos: primero será Sinaloa, luego Jalisco, seguido de Puebla y terminaremos en la Cd. de México, donde también tomaremos el vuelo de regreso. Pasaremos por muchos más lugares pero en estos es donde estaremos más tiempo, bueno ahora por favor suban a los autobuses, son 2 autobuses así que en cada autobús solo irán 20 alumnos má maestros, contaremos que solo sean 20, así que por favor no tengan cuidado en no estar de más.

A partir de eso todo se volvió un revoltijo. Como fuese Edward tomo su equipaje de mano y subió a uno de los autobuses, al verde, y se sentó en los asientos traseros con la esperanza de que nadie se sentara con él. Se puso sus auriculares y no supo nada hasta que vio que una chica que salía del otro autobús subía al suyo y se sentaba a su lado ya que aparte de ese asiento solo estaban libres uno a un lado de un maestro… y nadie se sentaría ahí.

**_I never spoke up yea I never said hello,__  
__but I keep on trying to find a way to meet ya yea._**

Lo único que Edward podía notar era que la chica era Hermosa, con ojos chocolates, y podía notar que su cabello era castaño y lindo aunque lo llevaba metido bajo un gorro, muy bien tal vez no todos pensarían que esa chica era Hermosa pero para Edward lo era.

—Muy bien ya son 20 aquí, espero que hayan escogido bien a su compañero de asiento porque así viajaremos por el resto del mes.

Después de eso se escucharon reacciones de alegría y quejas mezcladas.

Edward estaba congelado porque ahora pasaría casi todo un mes a un lado de esa chica, la cual ni siquiera sabía su nombre, seguramente iba al Colegio de Lenguas en un grupo diferente al suyo porque nunca la había visto.

Edward trato de presentarse por durante las hora que estaba durando el viaje pero nunca tomo coraje y además la "chica" estaba muy concentrada leyendo un libro, que por cierto estaba en español, como fuse Edward no le hablo, y más temprano que tarde estaban acampando en algún lugar, era un conjunto de cabañas donde dormirían esa noche pero aun así habían hecho una fogata y estaba haciendo lo típico de una acampada.

**_I was chilling, you were with him hooked up by the fire.__  
__Now he's long gone and I'm like so long,__  
__now I got my chance, now I've now I've got my chance._**

Edward estaba platicando y riendo con sus únicos amigos en la escuela de lenguaje, Jasper y Tom, a decir verdad no entendía porque no había puesto atención y no se había ido con ellos en el otro autobús, como fuese estaba relajado y teniendo un montón de diversión con ellos. Sin embargo había algo que lo molestaba "la chica" no se había despegado en todo el rato que llevaban en el campamento de un chico estaban todo el rato hablando y riendo, y Edward tenía que admitir que por muy absurdo que sonase se sentía celoso.

Estuvo así un buen rato hasta que vio que el chico por fin se despegaba de ella y pensó "Esta es mi oportunidad" así que un simple "Ahora vengo" se excusó con sus amigos y fue hacia ella

—Hola

— ¡Oh! Hola

—Me llamo Edward ¿y tú?

—Pues… Isabella pero si no quieres que te mate mejor dime Bella

—Muy bien "Bella" no sé si te diste cuenta, pero somos compañeros en el bus, y pues no me presente hace un rato así que pensé que este sería un buen momento —dijo mientras se sentaba al lado de ella

—Sí, claro que lo note, disculpa por no hablarte hace un rato pero necesitaba terminar el libro que iba leyendo y además… te notabas distraído

—Bueno si, estaba un poco ido, lo admito

**_Like damn, you could be the one that could mess me up.__  
__You could be the one that'll break me__  
__Damn, all them other girls said they had enough,__  
__you can be the one that'll take me__  
__I was solo, living yolo, till you blew my mind.__  
__Like damn, you could be the one that could mess me up.__  
__I can't let ya- can't let you __pass me by__.__  
__Oh oh oh oh oh oh I can't let you __pass me by__._**

—Lo note Edward, y no estabas un poco ido, yo creo que al menos estabas en Narnia

— ¿Qué? Ya sabes la gente normal dice "estabas en la luna"

—Ese es el punto… yo no soy muy normal

— ¡Genial! Yo tampoco lo soy, de cualquier forma yo creo que estaba más en Hogwarts

—En serio, y ¿Qué dice Harry Potter?

—Bueno, dice que su vida es algo aburrida ahora que ya venció "Al que no debe ser nombrado"

—Nuestra conversación es estúpida

Después de horas y horas de platicar llego a la conclusión de que es chica, Bella, había revuelto su mente y sentimientos, no iba a decir Corazón, porque el Corazón es solo un musculo que no siente nada, si él era demasiado "poco cursi" para pensar que el Corazón era el lugar del amor, si su corazón se aceleraba cuando estaba con ella pero eran reacciones provocadas por su cerebro…

Nunca había conocido una chica que pensara como el, ¡que le gustaran las mismas cosas que él! Porque si con Bella compartía el mismo gusto en libros, películas, series, juegos en casi todo y él estaba emocionado con ello.

Se sentía feliz, estaba soltero, era joven y él sabía que no iba a dejar que Bella lo ignorara. También sabía que ya no había manera que Bella saliera de su mente.

**_I was trying to play too cool to get caught up,__  
__Like too fun too young to fall to pieces.__  
__I know a girl like you can never get enough,__  
__so I'm addicted tripping trying to get you to see this.__  
__The way I need you like I'm see through,__  
__dancing out my pants.__  
__Got you shocking, caught you looking.__  
__Now I've got my chance,__  
__now I've, now I've got my chance._**

El resto del viaje estuvo lleno de emoción para Edward, se divirtió con su viejos amigos Jasper y Tom, pero también hizo muchos nuevos, incluso el chico con el que estaba Bella, el cual resultó ser primo de ella, se llamaba Dany y para el caso era igual de raros que todos ellos, él tenía esta palabra para describirlos "adorkables" que era una mezcla entre las palabras.

Durante ese mes Edward se la paso conquistando a Bella, con pequeños gestos, tratando de que lo notara y que comenzara a gustar de él, todo el tiempo haciéndola reír y divertirse, mientras él se quedaba más atrapado con ella, con cada ocurrencia que tenía, haciendo estupideces de adolescentes, ese mes fue pura diversión para ellos, incluso olvidaron el hecho de que tenían que perfeccionar su español, aunque ellos lo hablaban sin problemas, lo cual fue lo mejor ya que no se tenían que preocupar por otra cosa más por divertirse, y Edward por hacer que Bella cayera en sus redes…

_**It's like everywhere I'm looking everywhere I go,**_  
_**a million other guys be staring and I know that.**_  
_**I could be yours and you can be mine,**_  
_**I just can't let you pass me by by by.**_  
_**Everywhere I look and everywhere I go,**_  
_**a million other guys be staring and I know**_  
_**that I could be yours and you can be mine.**_  
_**I just can't let you pass me by by by.**_

En los últimos días de su estancia en México, Edward se decidió a preguntarle a Bella si quería ser su novia, tal vez era pronto, pero habían pasado prácticamente todo un mes juntos, se conocían demasiado y él estaba casi seguro de le gustaba a ella, pero aun así se sentía como si estuviera arriesgando. Lo más loco era que le tendría que preguntar en español porque bueno seguía estando prohibido hablar inglés.

Le pregunto una tarde en la que estaban haciendo un picnic cerca de un arroyo, Edward se preocupó por encontrar un lugar tranquilo, lejos de toda la gente, claro.

—Bella, yo quería bueno preguntarte algo… bueno no sé yo ¡Ugh!

—Solo pregunta Edward

—Está bien, aquí voy. Mira me gustas, siento que me estoy enamorando de ti, tal vez es pronto para decir "te amo" pero realmente me tres hecho un desastre, sé que hay una gran posibilidad de que no te guste, porque vamos sé que un montón de chicos mucho más agradables que yo y tal vez muchos de ellos estén tratando de convencerte de que salgas con ellos, pero aun así déjame darte un buen argumento, yo creo que tú y yo, estamos hechos el uno para el otro, nos gustan un montón de cosas iguales y todo eso… así que ¿Qué dices? ¿Quieres que yo sea tuyo y tú ser mía? ¿Quieres ser mi novia?

—Aaaw! Damn! Yes, I do!

—Se supone que no podemos hablar inglés Bella…

—Bueno pero me has entendido, si quiero ser tu novia Edward

—Claro que entendí

—Entonces ¿porque no me has besado?

— ¿Qué? Bueno no se… yo, es que nunca he besado a nadie

—Yo tampoco Edward…

—Tal vez deberíamos esperar y…

—Just kiss me!

— ¡Y se supone que no debemos hablar inglés Belaljgsdjs!

Sip, Bella interrumpió a Edward presionando su labios contra los de el… en un beso.

*Fin flashback*

—Viste como si me acuerdo de cómo nos conocimos, hasta te lo conté como en una historia y todo…

—Sí, Bella, si

—Y pensar que eso fue hace 7 años

—Sip… ¿porque seguimos hablando español?

—Porque amamos el español, desde el momento en que tú te me declaraste en ese idioma

— ¿En serio?... Es decir, claro

—Eres un tonto Edward, como sea me voy a dormir, mañana es lunes y tenemos que ir a la Universidad temprano

—Cierto, vamos…

**¿Fin?... Naah sip, ¡Fin!**

* * *

*"aDORKable" es un juego de palabras que me encanta, es la mezcla de dork que no tiene una traduccion al español en especifico pero puede ser como tonto o raro, o friki y adorable que bueno significa adorable en español ._. y pues si... yo soy muy adorkable

* * *

Okay... si alguien llego hasta aqui wuuho alguien leyo esto... pues no se dejen un review para saber si les gusto, que puede decir sobre esto, Pass me by es como mi canción favorita de la semana, y pues estaba escuchandola y cantandola como si no hubiese un mañana, y de pronto dije "Tengo que escirbir un historia sobre esto" y me puse a escirbirla, en menos de una hora lo hice... y luego se me ocurrio adapatarla a los personajes de crepusculo y subirla aqui a Fanfiction...

No se, no se escuchen la cancion... Pass me by de R5... Yo la conoci por un video al azar en youtube... y me encanto tal vez a alguno de ustedes que leyeron esto les guste...

Buen...o boo-bye .

.

.

.

.

.

.

4 de noviembre del 2013


End file.
